1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, a program and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The WiMedia Distributed MAC standard describes wireless communication devices that form an ad hoc network (hereinafter referred to as a “wireless communication system”) with peripheral wireless communication devices and perform wireless communication, and also describes wireless communication methods. With the technology described by the WiMedia Distributed MAC standard, each wireless communication device transmits beacons using a beacon period established at the head of a set super frame at a predetermined time interval (e.g. 65536 μs) to operate the wireless communication system.
The above-mentioned beacon period is provided with a plurality of beacon slots, and each wireless communication device transmits beacons using a different beacon slot. For that reason, when a wireless communication device receives a beacon in one of the beacon period beacon slots, the wireless communication device can immediately ascertain the presence of other peripheral wireless communication devices.
An example of a wireless communication device is disclosed, for example, in the WiMedia Distributed MAC standard, and in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-198008. Each wireless communication device forming part of a wireless communication system sets a time slot (time band) included in the above-mentioned super frame and uses the set time band to perform wireless communication.